


Virtuous Service

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion knew himself blessed beyond measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtuous Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/gifts).



> Thanks to DevilDoll for the beta, and to Mousapelli for listening to me wibble about this. Written for Killabeez as a Yuletide New Year's Resolution story. She said, _A/H slash is what I'd love best, but anything focused on these two is welcome._

_Tomorrow he would sacrifice to Herakles. Meantime, he felt a deep wish at once to make someone happy. Luckily he had not far to seek._  
 _Fire from Heaven_ p. 232

***

Hephaistion stroked Alexander's hair, trying to follow the twisting path of his thoughts and where they might lead. He knew Olympias had insinuated that Alexander was not truly Philip's son but Zeus', and he knew that Alexander often wished to believe her. It wasn't, he reflected, all that hard to believe, especially if one knew Alexander as well as he did. There had always been something extraordinary about him, but like the sun blazing over the horizon or a hawk riding the wind, it wasn't strange or unnatural, it just _was_. And eventually, the world would acknowledge it. He would deal with it when it became necessary, cutting off the pang of fear, even after all their promises, that Alexander would leave him behind -- simply mortal, merely Hephaistion -- when he came into his full glory. He had always known Alexander would go places he couldn't follow.

He sighed, resigned, comforted by the feel of Alexander's hair beneath his fingers, the solid weight of his body and the familiar scent of his skin. Alexander cocked his head in question, but Hephaistion shook him off with a rueful smile that turned into a delighted laugh when Alexander rolled them so he was on top. His eyes and teeth gleamed white for a moment in the darkness, sharp and mischievous, before he leaned in to press his lips to Hephaistion's. Hephaistion gasped, surprised at the fierceness of the kiss, and Alexander, never one to let opportunity pass him by, slipped his tongue into Hephaistion's mouth. The swift heat of desire fired in his veins, pooling low in his belly.

Alexander often had to be coaxed into love, frequently preferring to lie twined together talking until they fell asleep than to do anything else, so Hephaistion treasured even more the times he took the initiative, always ready to provide whatever he needed, in body or soul. It was rare Alexander admitted to needing this, or anything else, and Hephaistion had learned when to push and when to back away.

Now, he gave himself over to the slick slide of Alexander's tongue in his mouth, the nimble, callused fingers moving over his skin, the feel of Alexander's heart racing beneath the palm of his hand. When Alexander drew back, he nipped lightly at Hephaistion's lower lip, then laved away the sting with his tongue, laughing. It was a bright sound in the darkness, happy, and it made Hephaistion's heart leap. He pushed his hand through the tousled hair, silver-gilt in the moonlight, to draw Alexander close, but instead of kissing his lips again, Alexander pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses, full of joy, to his cheek and jaw, the quick slick slide of tongue tickling him beneath his ear, and fluttering down the line of his throat.

Alexander's grin shone as he slid down Hephaistion's body, fingers light as moth's wings against the sensitive skin of his belly, lips trailing heat along his chest, each touch more fuel to the fire of his need. He tugged at Alexander's hair, wanting to draw him up for another kiss, but Alexander ignored him with a wicked laugh and curled deft fingers around his cock.

"Alexander." It was a hoarse, low moan of desire, the very sound of the need coursing through him. They had learned to keep their voices down, lest they give the gossips more to talk about.

"My Hephaistion," Alexander whispered, then darted out his tongue to lick at the head of Hephaistion's cock.

"Alexander, no," he gasped, hands tightening in Alexander's hair, trying to hold himself still despite the thrill running through him. "It's not proper."

Alexander raised his head and laughed again. "Between us," he said, "all things are proper, because everything we do, we do in love." He ducked his head, reminding Hephaistion how shy he'd been when they first began doing this, but then he looked up, eyes gleaming in the darkness and lips curved in a determined grin. "And besides, who is to know what we do here? If I choose to please you, or you, me, who is to say we're wrong? After all, in pleasing you, I please myself as well."

It was true; Alexander reveled in the giving of pleasure as much as in the taking. Hephaistion loved him all the more for it. While he could still think, he swore once again that no one would ever learn from him what they did together, and no shame would attach to Alexander's name because of it.

Alexander dipped his head, and took Hephaistion in his mouth. Hephaistion thrust up into the tight wet heat, wrapped round him like the finest Persian silk, all thought lost in the rush of sensation. He moaned again, wordless now as the tension in his body spiraled high and tight, stealing his breath and making his world narrow to the slick hot slide of Alexander's lips over him, perfect and right, a soft cry of _Alexander, please,_ escaping his lips. Alexander's laughter vibrated through him, drowned out by the thundering of blood in his ears. His hands tightened in the bright gold hair twined around his fingers, a warning Alexander did not heed; he simply looked up, quicksilver eyes bright with love and desire, and continued to slide his lips along the shaft. Hephaistion held his gaze as long as he could, until the world shattered around him into shards of bright white heat, and his eyes fluttered closed.

When he opened them, Alexander was smiling down at him, evidence of his arousal pressing against his thigh. Smiling in return, Hephaistion pulled him close and reached down to stroke him; the heavy heat in his hand, the way Alexander shivered and moaned at his touch, sent another thrill through him. He watched Alexander's face light with ecstasy as he came undone, shuddering in his arms, a sight only he had been privileged to witness as of yet, and, Hephaistion hoped selfishly, for a long time to come.

He brushed Alexander's sweat-darkened hair off his forehead, pressing kisses to his brow and temple, murmuring soft words of love. Alexander returned both words and kisses sleepily, stretching like a cat. Hephaistion admired the play of strong muscle beneath supple, bronzed skin and knew himself blessed beyond measure. He resolved to be happy in those blessings, to never ask more than what he already had of Alexander, which was, for now, everything. To desire more was hubris; to worry about the future, borrowing trouble.

Alexander sighed and curled against him, languid with pleasure, for once giving himself over to sleep without the melancholy that often burdened him afterwards. Hephaistion lay awake for a while, content to watch him, bright and beautiful in the darkness.

end


End file.
